Love Will Never Become An Obsession
by Niel'swifeu
Summary: Cinta itu bisa mengubahmu , menjadi baik ataupun buruk. Kau terkadang tak 'kan bisa menguji ketulusan cinta itu sendiri ketika dihadapkan pada pilihan obsesi dan posesif. Tapi, dibalik itu semua, ada banyak hal yang bisa terjadi. MYUNGJONG 1st debut fanfict re-upload from my FB acc


Love Will Never Become An Obsession

Author : Niel'swifeu

Cast : Infinite's members with some other chara(s) inside

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Drama, lil bit romance

Rate : T

Disc : Woollim Ent. , theirselves & agency's

Warn : BxB, Shounen Ai! Typos!

∞ Happy Reading ∞

Tawa renyah terdengar begitu keras dalam asrama boygroup INFINITE malam itu. Keenam member – Sunggyu, Dongwoo, Woohyun, Hoya, Sungyeol, dan Sungjong terbahak dengan begitu ramai ketika melihat betapa bodohnya tingkah seorang komedian dalam variety show yang tengah mereka tonton. Tidak! Sebenarnya hanya kelima kakak tertuanya yang tertawa hingga terpingkal, Sungjong hanya tertawa hambar dengan pikiran melayang . Pemuda manis itu sengaja memasang topeng palsu karena tidak ingin membuat kelima kakaknya cemas jika ia tiba-tiba murung saat waktu santai mereka.

Saat ini dalam benak Sungjong begitu banyak perasaan yang ingin ia tumpahkan. Kim Myungsoo lagi-lagi mengecewakannya. Kekasihnya itu lagi-lagi membuatnya merasa tidak dihargai. Dia pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya, tidakkah itu keterlaluan ? Selama ini , apapun yang Sungjong lakukan ia harus selalu mengatakan semuanya pada Myungsoo. Tapi apa yang didapatnya ? Pria itu bahkan dengan seenak hatinya pergi tanpa penjelasan apa-apa. Saat ia harus menjauhi sahabatnya hanya untuk menjaga perasaan Myungsoo, Myungsoo sendiri malah menikmati waktu luangnya bersama orang lain diluar sana. Sungguh, Sungjong benar-benar sudah habis kesabaran sekarang. Ia sudah sangat lelah. Myungsoo selalu seenaknya. Selalu seperti ini , mengekangnya dan membuatnya berjuang sendiri.

Dari arah luar terdengar suara pintu apartemen yang terbuka. Para member tidak harus menoleh untuk tau siapa yang baru saja membukanya. Jika bukan manejer mereka, pasti Myungsoo. Sedetik kemudian, sesuai dugaan mereka, Myungsoo datang dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Sungjong. Seketika itu juga tawa hambar Sungjong berhenti. Dengan wajah mengeras dan aura yang dingin, si bungsu itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan segera melangkah menuju kamar. Suara berdebam yang lumayan keras terdengar ketika ia menutup pintu, membuat yang lainnya mendelik bingung. Myungsoo sendiri yang sadar bahwa ini ada hubungannya dengan dirinya ikut berdiri dan langsung berderap ke kamar dimana Sungjong berada.  
>Menyadari ada seseorang yang masuk ke kamarnya – yang ia tau pasti siapa - , Sungjong meninggalkan aktifitas merenungnya lalu berbaring memunggungi orang itu. Tangannya terkepal keras dengan dada yang bergemuruh menahan rasa kecewa dan marah yang menggebu. Sedangkan Myungsoo yang tahu ia diabaikan oleh kekasihnya menghela nafas kasar. Dengan tegas ia membalikkan dan membangunkan tubuh Sungjong menghadap kearahnya. Namun lagi-lagi dengusan kasar harus ia keluarkan ketika tangannya dihempaskan dengan keras oleh pemuda manis itu.<p>

"Ada apa denganmu, Sungjong-ah ?" Tanya Myungsoo gusar.

Sungjong mendengus kemudian tersenyum sinis. Sesaat sebelum ia beranjak hendak keluar, Myungsoo lagi-lagi menahan pergerakannya dan membuatnya tetap duduk di tepi ranjang. Mata elang itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk ia jabarkan. "Kita belum selesai bicara!" Bentak Myungsoo.

"Bicara ? Apa yang harus dibicarakan ?" Nada bicara Sungjong terdengar begitu dingin dengan matanya yang menatap Myungsoo datar.

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu , Lee Sungjong ?!" Seru Myungsoo kesal sewaktu mendengar intonasi yang Sungjong gunakan.

Sungjong menatap nyalang kearah pemuda tampan dihadapannya, raut wajahnya kian mengeras dengan kilat kemarahan yang jelas terpancar dalam kedua doe eyesnya. "Kau tanya apa masalahku ? Tidakkah seharusnya kau sadar Kim Myungsoo ?!" Tukasnya tajam.

"Aku ? Sadar ? Sekarang apalagi, huh ?! Kau ingin marah padaku lagi karena aku menyuruhmu menjauhi Lee Taemin itu ? Apa kau tidak mengerti juga mengapa aku melakukannya ? Dia menyukaimu Lee Sungjong! Dia menyukaimu, kau dengar ?!" Tutur Myungsoo yang mulai ikut tersulut emosi. Mata elangnya yang berkilat marah menatap nyalang kearah Sungjong yang juga ikut menatap kearahnya, namun penuh dengan perasaan tersembunyi di dalam sana.

"Ya, Aku marah padamu! Kau bertanya apa masalahku? Masalahku adalah kau! Kau yang egois! Kau yang selalu melarangku ini ! Melarangku itu! Jangan berteman dengan si ini! Jangan berteman dengan si itu! Aku selalu menurutimu. Mencoba mengerti dirimu dan menjaga APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! Kau bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku sedikitpun! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau pergi menonton bioskop dengan Kim Doyeon-ssi hari ini ?! Kau jahat! Kau membuatku berusaha sendiri! Membuatku melakukan sesuatu demi dirimu, tapi kau bahkan tidak menghargai itu semua! Kau marah saat aku pergi bersama temanku, tapi kau menikmati hari liburmu dengan mantan pacarmu tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku! KAU PIKIR BAGAIMANA PERASAANKU , KIM MYUNGSOO?!" Teriak Sungjong murka. Nafasnya memburu tak teratur. Dadanya begitu sesak, matanya memanas dan dapat ia rasakan pipi tirusnya yang mulai basah.

Myungsoo menatap terkejut kearah Sungjong. Darimana kekasihnya itu tau bahwa ia pergi dengan Doyeon hari ini ? Tapi memangnya salah jika dia pergi bersama seorang teman lama ? Lagipula Myungsoo tak memiliki hubungan spesial apapun lagi dengan gadis itu. Kenapa harus dipermasalahkan ? "Demi Tuhan, Sungjong! Kami hanya pergi menonton! Memangnya itu sesuatu yang salah ? Lagipula aku dengannya hanya teman! Hanya. Teman! Apa salahnya jika aku pergi menonton film dengan teman lama saat waktu senggang ? Tidak ada larangan yang membuatku tidak bisa melakukannya Lee Sungjong. Jangan berlebihan!"

Sungjong tertawa bengis mendengar penuturan kekasihnya itu, "Apa salahnya ? Kau tanya apa salahnya ?! Bagaimana jika kutanyakan itu padamu, Hyung ? Apa salahnya aku pergi jalan-jalan bersama dengan Taemin ? Apa salahnya aku bertemu dengan dia saat ada waktu senggang dan bermain bersamanya? Bukankah dia temanku ? Apa salahnya, huh ?! Justru yang berlebihan itu kau! Kau! Kau selalu saja cemburu tapi kau sama sekali tidak melihat usahaku untuk membuatmu tetap nyaman dan bahagia! KAU SELALU HIDUP DALAM DUNIAMU SENDIRI! " Emosi Sungjong semakin bertambah ketika apa yang dikatakan Myungsoo jelas-jelas sangat bertolak belakang dengan kenyataan. Sungguh-sunguh kolot.

Myungsoo bilang tidak ada salahnya ia keluar dengan temannya ? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sungjong ? Dia selalu melarang Sungjong untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak disukainya, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan Sungjong jika ingin melakukan apapun. Dia bebas keluar bersama teman-temannya, tetapi Sungjong harus selalu membuat jurang pemisah antara dirinya dengan teman-temannya demi menjaga perasaan Myungsoo. Apa ini adil ? Disaat Sungjong selalu berusaha membuat Myungsoo tidak merasa cemburu dengan mengorbankan hubungannya bersama temannya, Myungsoo sendiri malah menyakitinya dengan cara seperti ini.

"Jelas salah!" Seru Myungsoo . " Orang itu menyukaimu Sungjong! Pria mana yang akan tahan saat melihat kekasihnya sendiri pergi bersama orang yang jelas-jelas menyukainya ? Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh untuk mengerti itu Sungjong!"

"Dan aku juga tau kau terlalu pintar untuk tidak menyadari bahwa itu juga berlaku untukmu , Hyung !" Tandas Sungjong telak.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Dahi Myungsoo berkerut. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Sungjong. Setelah kemarin menjauhinya saat akan mengisi acara MuBank di Brazil, sekarang dia malah marah-marah hanya karena masalah sepele. Memojokkannya dan menyalahkannya atas sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak begitu besar , menurutnya.

Pemuda manis dihadapannya hanya mengusap airmatanya yang entah sejak kapan mulai turun lagi, setelah tadi sempat bergemuruh perih. Sesak dan tercekat. Dia benar-benar lelah sekarang. Sungjong sudah cukup , sifat pencemburu dan egois Myungsoo sudah terlalu berlebihan. Jika memang pemuda dihadapannya itu tidak menyukai hubungannya dengan teman-temannya,kenapa ia tak juga meminta putus ? Bukankah lebih baik hubungan ini berakhir daripada seperti ini ? Sungjong sudah terlalu lelah jika hanya dia saja yang harus selalu mengerti perasaan Myungsoo. Sementara, yang ia beri pengertian tak sedikitpun ingin mengerti dirinya.

"Myungsoo Hyung, kau tau ? Aku membebaskanmu bukan berarti aku melepasmu. Apa kau pernah menyadari itu ?" Tanya Sungjong lirih menciptakan keheningan diantara keduanya. Sungjong yang menunggu jawaban Myungsoo, dan Myungsoo yang bungkam tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Kenapa diam ? Kau tidak menyadarinya kan ? Sudahlah. Aku benar-benar lelah sekarang. Tapi aku tidak akan meminta putus darimu. Semuanya terserah kau. Jika kau ingin putus,aku akan menerimanya. Itu mungkin lebih baik untuk kita berdua." Ujar Sungjong lemah, kemudian kembali berbaring memunggungi Myungsoo yang terdiam. Membiarkan kesunyian yang serasa menggerogoti nafas keduanya yang tercekat.

∞BLACKLEMONS AREA∞

Sejak kejadian hari itu, tidak ada percakapan berarti antara Myungsoo dan Sungjong. Bukannya Myungsoo tidak ingin berbicara dengan pemuda manis itu, tetapi Sungjonglah yang terus-terusan mendiamkannya. Hal ini telak membuat pikiran Myungsoo kalut. Ia cukup jengkel dengan tingkah dan sikap Sungjong yang seperti ini . Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiran kekasihnya itu ?

Apakah salah jika kau melarang kekasihmu untuk terlalu dekat dengan seseorang yang menyukainya ? Tidak,'kan ? Myungsoo hanya tidak ingin Taemin merebut Sungjong darinya. Ia tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengerti bahwa maknae SHINee itu menyukai kekasihnya. Melihat dari bagaimana Taemin sangat memperhatikan Sungjong, mengajaknya mengobrol setiap saat, bahkan menatap Sungjong dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan banyak itu,jangan lupakan bagaimana teman Sungjong itu menatap sinis kearahnya setiap kali berada di dekat Sungjong. Dari sikap itu sudah amat sangat jelas bahwa Taemin memang menyukai Sungjong. Tapi mengapa Sungjong tidak mengerti juga ? Kenapa pemuda manis itu malah menyebutnya egois dan secara tak langsung membiarkannya untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka ?

Myungsoo berjalan pelan mendekati Sungjong yang tengah duduk sendirian disudut ruang latihan, kemudian duduk disampingnya."Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?" tanyanya basa-basi. Sungjong sempat meliriknya sekilas , lalu segera memasukkan kembali barang-barang yang sempat ia keluarkan tadi ke dalam tasnya. Member termuda INFINITE itu segera beranjak dan meninggalkan Myungsoo tanpa sepatah katapun, sukses membuat pemuda tampan itu kembali menelan pil pahit.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, Hoya memperhatikan apa yang tengah terjadi diantara keduanya. Pemuda dengan baby-face itu menghela nafasnya kasar kemudian berderap menghampiri Myungsoo yang masih menatap Sungjong dari kejauhan. Ia cukup jengah melihat tingkah sepasang kekasih ini. Kenapa sulit sekali bagi keduanya untuk mengerti satu sama lain ? Masalah terbesar mereka adalah Myungsoo yang tidak bisa menyadari kesalahannya. Ia selalu menekan Sungjong demi hubungan mereka, tapi ia sendiri justru melepaskan diri dari semua itu.

"Kita harus bicara." Ucapnya datar sembari duduk dihadapan Myungsoo.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?" Tanya Myungsoo tak kalah datar dengan mata tajam yang menyorot dingin kearah Hoya.

Hoya balas menatap Myungsoo dengan pandangan serius dan tegas. "Apa sekarang kau sudah mengerti kenapa Sungjong bersikap seperti itu padamu ?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti ? Sungjong terus-terusan menyalahkanku. Mengatakan aku egois, aku tidak menghargai usahanya, aku membuatnya berjuang sendiri. Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan ? Apa aku salah menyuruhnya menjauhi Taemin ? Apa salah aku cemburu padanya ? Lalu,apa aku salah jika aku hanya pergi keluar bersama temanku ? Tidakkah dia terlalu berlebihan ? Padahal dia tahu jelas bahwa aku hanya mencintainya ." Jelas Myungsoo panjang lebar , raut wajahnya nampak gusar dan tak habis pikir.

"Jelas kau salah Kim! Itu bukan cinta, tapi sebuah obsesi! Kau terobsesi padanya. Kau terlalu protect padanya , hingga hanya karena Sungjong bergaul dengan teman-temannya kau sudah cemburu! Jika kau memang mencintainya, kau tidak akan seposesif itu pada kekasihmu sendiri, kau tahu ?"Tukas Hoya telak.

Mata Myungsoo berkilat tajam mendengar ucapan Hoya. Siapa bilang ia terobsesi pada Sungjong ? Ia hanya terlalu mencintai pria cantik itu makanya Myungsoo sangat protect padanya. Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas untuk disebut obsesi.

"Tahu apa kau ? Kau tidak mengerti apapun!" Serunya kesal.

Hoya hanya tersenyum kecut melihat Myungsoo yang mulai meradang, "Pikirkanlah baik-baik. Jangan sampai kau melakukan kesalahan. Aku hanya ingin adik kecilku kau memang mencintainya, buktikanlah dengan cara yang benar." Ujar pemuda bertubuh atletis namun cukup manis itu seraya menepuk pundak kiri , dengan langkah ringan ia meninggalkan sang face of group.

∞BLACKLEMONS AREA∞

Beberapa hari setelah pembicaraan singkatnya dengan Hoya, pikiran Myungsoo bertambah kacau. Setiap detail perkataan yang diucapkan salah satu 'kakak-'nya itu , selalu melayang-layang dikepalanya. Berlomba dengan kata-kata Sungjong yang juga tak pernah pergi dari benaknya. Apa benar yang salah adalah dirinya? Apa benar perasaannya pada Sungjong hanya sebuah obsesi ? Apa benar yang dilakukannya selama ini bukanlah murni karena cinta ? 'Tidak! Itu tidak benar!' Tampik batin Myungsoo. Ia mencintai Sungjong, itu kebenarannya. Sekarang ia hanya perlu bicara dengan Sungjong, maka semuanya akan jelas.

Saat ini INFINITE sedang break latihan . Dengan langkah pasti, Myungsoo menghampiri Sungjong yang tengah bercengkrama bersama Woohyun dan Sungyeol di sudut ruangan . Pemuda manis itu nampak beberapa kali tersenyum sumringah ketika mendengar perdebatan konyol yang dilakukan kedua 'kakak'-nya tersebut.

Begitu sampai, Myungsoo meraih pergelangan tangan Sungjong dan langsung menariknya berdiri. "Ada yang perlu kita bicarakan." Katanya.

Melihat apa yang dilakukan Myungsoo, Sungjong langsung menghempaskan tangannya hingga pegangan pemuda tampan itu terlepas. "Bicara ? Apa kau yakin kita benar-benar perlu bicara ?" Ujar Sungjong dingin. Sementara itu , Woohyun dan Sungyeol yang berada paling dekat dengan keduanya memilih menyingkir, mengambil posisi di dekat Sunggyu, Dongwoo dan Hoya yang turut menghentikan aktifitas mereka ketika merasakan adanya situasi tegang di dalam tempat itu.

"Kumohon berhentilah bersikap seperti ini Lee Sungjong. Apa kau pikir dengan begini hubungan kita bisa membaik?" Tanya Myungsoo sedikit jengah.

"Hubungan kita tidak akan bisa membaik , Kak. Tidak akan bisa, sampai kau mengerti kenapa aku bersikap seperti ini." Tukas Sungjong. Sepasang mata kelinci itu menatap Myungsoo dengan beragam emosi di dalamnya.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan ? Apa aku harus berlutut dan meminta maaf padamu ? Apa kau masih belum mengerti kenapa aku melakukan hal itu ? Aku cemburu Lee Sungjong , cemburu! Aku cemburu karena aku sangat mencintaimu! Kenapa kau tidak faham juga ?!" Ujar pemuda bermata elang itu.

Mata Sungjong menyorotkan pandangan nyalang kearah pemuda dihadapannya. Matanya lagi-lagi memanas, ketika ia sadar bahwa Myungsoo ternyata belum memahami sedikitpun titik permasalahan mereka. "Kau bilang kau cemburu padaku karena kau mencintaiku dan memintaku untuk mengerti dirimu , 'kan ? Tapi kau tidak sedikitpun pernah menghargai usahaku selama ini , Kak. Kau hanya cemburu , cemburu dan cemburu. Cemburu yang kau miliki itu sudah berlebihan Kak dan aku tidak sanggup jika harus menghadapinya sendiri." Nada bicara Sungjong melemah dan terdengar , ia masih belum menyampaikan semua yang ada dihatinya. "Kau tau, Kak ? Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu merasa, apa yang dikatakan mereka itu benar, kau mungkin tidak mencintaiku. Kau ... kau hanya terobsesi padaku. Aku bisa mengerti jika apa yang kau sebut cemburu itu tidak membuatku merasa terkekang, tapi kau terlalu posesif , Kak. Aku lelah. Seharusnya, jika kau memang tidak tahan melihatku bergaul dengan teman-temanku, kenapa tidak kau akhiri saja semua ini ?" Airmata itu semakin menumpuk dibalik kelopak mata Sungjong, tetapi anggota bungsu INFINITE itu tak berniat untuk membiarkannya jatuh. Ia harus bertahan sedikit lagi. Setidaknya sampai semua ini selesai.

Disisi lain, Myungsoo menatap nanar kearah Sungjong. Perkataan kekasihnya itu begitu menohok hingga kedalam jantung hatinya. Menusuk kuat sampai membuat dadanya sesak. Sungjong juga berpikir bahwa ini hanya obsesi ? Cintanya yang besar ini hanya obsesi , dan Sungjong mempercayainya ? Demi Tuhan! Itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Obsesi tidak bisa disamakan dengan cinta. Keduanya jauh berbeda meski memiliki satu sifat dasar yang sama, yaitu keegoisan. Tapi hal itu bukan berarti orang-orang bisa menyebut cinta yang egois sebagai obsesi, 'kan ? Lalu, bagaimana ia akan menunjukkan pada Sungjong bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah cinta yang terlampau besar ? Haruskah ia mengakhiri hubungan ini seperti yang Sungjong katakan ? Tapi itu terlalu sulit untuk dilakukan. Sungjong kekasihnya, hidupnya, belahan jiwanya. Ia tidak bisa apa-apa jika hubungan ini berakhir. Myungsoo terlalu menyayangi Sungjong.

Face-of-group INFINITE itu mengusap wajahnya kasar . Dengan mata yang mulai memerah namun masih tampak tegas, dia meraih kedua bahu Sungjong. Manik elangnya menilik ke dalam mata bulat dihadapannya. "Baiklah, jika itu yang kau inginkan. Aku akan memutuskanmu. Kita akan akhiri hubungan ini sampai disini . Tapi kau perlu mengingat hal ini. Ini hanyalah sementara. Aku berjanji akan membuktikan kepadamu, kepada Hoya dan kepada semua orang, bahwa yang aku rasakan ini murni sebuah cinta. Cinta yang besar dan penuh keegoisan,namun bukanlah sebuah obsesi. Tunggulah sedikit lagi dan kau akan melihatnya."

Dan dengan itu , semuanya akan diperbaiki.

Mereka berakhir, untuk dipersatukan kembali.

Karena keduanya, adalah satu dalam hati.

∞BLACKLEMONS AREA∞

Beberapa bulan telah terlewati, namun belum juga ada kemajuan dalam hubungan Myungsoo dan Sungjong. Setelah Myungsoo memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka untuk sementara waktu, Sungjong benar-benar menjauhinya. Keduanya bahkan tidak pernah bertegur sapa sama sekali, seperti tidak saling mengenal. Myungsoo selalu mencoba untuk mendekati Sungjong, namun dia akan selalu menghindar. Mengabaikan, diabaikan, mendekat, menjauh. Jarak diantara keduanya entah mengapa malah kian bertambah besar dan menyulitkan.

Pemuda tampan bermata elang itu sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membuktikan cintanya kepada Sungjong. Tetapi, sepertinya kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan, jauh lebih banyak hingga membuat Sungjong masih belum bisa membuka hatinya kembali. Pemilik marga Lee termuda di INFINITE itu malah kembali akrab dengan Taemin begitu hubungannya dengan Myungsoo segar diingatan Myungsoo saat member termuda SHINee itu secara mengejutkan datang ke apartemen INFINITE dan mengajak Sungjong keluar , tepat di depan mata kepala Myungsoo sendiri. Namun, yang lebih menyakitkan adalah Sungjong menerima ajakan itu dengan senang hati dan senyum mengembang diwajahnya . Padahal, sebelumnya Myungsoo sudah mengajaknya untuk pergi keluar, akan tetapi tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali dari pemuda manis itu.

Walau begitu,meski hubungan mereka semakin merenggang, Myungsoo tidak akan menyerah. Disaat-saat seperti inilah ketulusan cintanya benar-benar teruji. Bagaimana cara ia membuat Sungjong kembali padanya, bagaimana cara ia membuat Sungjong kembali melihatnya, semuanya akan tampak dengan sendirinya . Myungsoo yakin itu. Jika Sungjong menjauh, maka ia akan mendekat dan terus mendekat bila perlu menempelinya hingga maknae INFINITE itu menggunakan tangan-tangan kurusnya untuk mendorong ia menjauh. Setidaknya Sungjong merespon keberadaannya, ' kan ? Kalau Sungjong tidak mau berbicara padanya dan menyapanya , maka Myungsoo akan terus memanggil nama Sungjong tanpa henti sampai Sungjong berteriak dan mengomelinya, menyuruh Myungsoo untuk berhenti. Setidaknya Sungjong berbicara padanya, 'kan ? Bahkan, kalaupun Sungjong tidak ingin menatapnya , maka Myungsoo akan selalu berada pada jarak pandang Sungjong meski hingga ke dalam mimpi ,sampai Sungjong mendelik tajam padanya. Setidaknya mata kelinci itu terarah padanya, 'kan ?

Tidak! Itu bukanlah obsesi. Itu berbeda . Ketika kau mencintai seseorang,pasti ada saat dimana kau ingin kehadiranmu dirasakan dan dipedulikan oleh orang yang kau sayangi. Adapula saat dimana kau ingin dia menatapmu dan hanya dirimu. Atau , ada saat dimana kau ingin menyimpan dirinya hanya untuk dirimu sendiri, agar orang-orang yang mengincarnya tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk merebutnya darimu. Itu hanyalah keegoisan semata. Bukan dalam konotasi yang buruk. Semua orang tahu bahwa cinta itu egois. Sisi itulah yang sering membuat orang-orang salah mengartikan cinta sebagai suatu obsesi. Keegoisan, itu hanyalah sebuah ungkapan dari cinta yang begitu besar, bukan kefanatikan yang terlalu berlebihan.

∞BLACKLEMONS AREA∞

Sungjong mengistirahatkan tubuhnya diatas kasur yang empuk, melepas segala penat yang bergelantungan pada tubuhnya. Pemuda androgini yang ingin memiliki image manly itu menghela nafasnya lelah. Lelah dengan jadwal latihan yang semakin padat menjelang comeback INFINTE dengan Be Back Repackage Album. Lelah karena waktu tidurnya yang semakin menipis. Dan yang terutama, lelah dengan kondisi hubungannya dengan Myungsoo.

Sungjong lelah harus terus-terusan menjauhi Myungsoo . Tapi, ada satu bagian dalam dirinya yang membuatnya terus menghindari mantan kekasihnya itu. Setiap kali ia ingin mencoba bersikap biasa saja setelah hubungan mereka berakhir, bagian itu selalu terasa nyeri entah kenapa. Bagian itu seolah masih ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padanya, dengan cara tetap terus menghindari Myungsoo. Tapi untuk apa ? Semua sudah berakhir. Ia sudah terlalu letih untuk kembali berjuang sendiri demi hubungan mereka ditengah keposesifan yang Myungsoo memang sudah membuktikan bahwa ia serius dengan janjinya, jika melihat betapa keras ia berusaha untuk mengambil hati Sungjong kembali . Akan tetapi Sungjong takut. Ia takut untuk tersakiti lagi jika kembali menerima Myungsoo. Sungjong tidak ingin hal seperti itu terulang kembali. Namun, meskipun Sungjong selalu berusaha memungkirinya, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia berharap Myungsoo tidak menyerah dan menepati perkataannya waktu itu.

Drrt... Drrt... Drrt...

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sungjong bergetar. Ada pesan masuk rupanya. Dengan jari lentiknya, ia menyentuh screen smartphone itu hingga layarnya menampilkan pesan yang baru saja ia terima.

From : Myungsoo L Hyung Text :  
>Keluarlah sebentar. Aku tunggu di taman depan gedung , ya~<p>

Sungjong mengernyitkan dahinya , bingung. 'apalagi sekarang ?' pikirnya. Hampir saja dia hendak mengabaikan permintaan Myungsoo, ketika rasa kantuk dan pikiran bahwa ini sudah larut malam menghampirinya. Namun, lagi-lagi bagian kecil dalam dirinya bereaksi, seperti melarangnya untuk tidur dan pergi menemui akhirnya, dengan terpaksa Sungjong beranjak dari kasur, mengambil jaket dan segera melangkah keluar apartemen menuju taman itu.

∞BLACKLEMONS AREA∞

Sungjong mendekati Myungsoo yang duduk di bangku yang sama dengan yang mereka gunakan 'dulu' , saat Myungsoo sedang menceritakan kegundahan hatinya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pemuda tampan yang sedari tadi menatap lurus ke tanah. Begitu Myungsoo mendongak, dapat Sungjong lihat senyum lembut yang sama dengan waktu itu. Hanya saja, senyum kali ini sedikit berbeda. Senyum ini penuh ketulusan dan cinta, sedangkan senyum yang waktu itu memiliki perasaan sedih yang mendalam dibaliknya. Senyum itu menunjukkan sesuatu padanya . Apa sekarang Myungsoo sudah berubah ? Apa Myungsoo sekarang sudah mengerti ? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang hadir dalam benaknya hanya karena satu senyuman itu. Hanya karena satu senyuman yang mungkin tampak sama namun memiliki perasaan yang berbeda dibaliknya. Satu senyuman yang entah mengapa membuat hatinya kembali bergemuruh. Ternyata benar, senyuman bisa memberikan dan menyembunyikan ribuan perasaan yang hanya bisa kau lihat dan rasakan dengan ketulusan hatimu.

"Kau sudah sampai rupanya. Duduklah." Kata Myungsoo lembut sambil menggeser tubuhnya, memberi ruang kosong untuk Sungjong duduki.

Setelah berhasil mengendalikan dadanya yang masih juga menggebu, Sungjong duduk disamping Myungsoo. Hening. Suasana canggung itu menggantung diantara mereka berdua hingga akhirnya Myungsoo kembali membuka suara.

"Maaf telah menyuruhmu keluar saat aku tau kau pasti sedang sangat lelah, Sungjong." Tuturnya pelan.

"Ada apa menyuruhku keluar ?" Tanya Sungjong tiba-tiba, tidak menghiraukan perkataan Myungsoo sebelumnya.

"Ah! Hanya ingin mengajakmu melihat kembang api. Tadi aku tak sengaja melihatnya saat sedang melihat-lihat lensa kamera yang kuputuskan untuk membeli beberapa." Jelas Myungsoo sembari tersenyum lagi.

"Lalu kenapa malah mengajakku ? Bukankah kau bisa mengajak member lain?" Tanya Sungjong lagi. Nada bicaranya terkesan acuh tak acuh. Hal itu sedikit tak mengenakkan bagi pemuda tampan disebelahnya. Tapi mengingat situasi mereka akhir-akhir ini, Myungsoo bisa memaklumi itu.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku juga ingin sedikit mengobrol denganmu, lama 'kan kita tidak mengobrol ?" kata Myungsoo ,masih diiringi senyum yang sama.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Myungsoo, bagian itu lagi-lagi terasa nyeri. Sungjong hanya diam , ingin berbicara sesuatu untuk mengalihkan rasa nyeri itu tapi tenggorokannya seperti tercekat. Jadi, ia hanya menatap Myungsoo dengan tatapan penuh misteri hingga pemuda pemilik eagle eyes itu kembali berbicara.

"Aku tahu kau pasti sangat membenciku setelah apa yang pernah aku lakukan. Aku tahu kau pasti marah karena aku melarangmu bergaul dengan teman-temanmu dan terus cemburu melihat interaksimu dengan mereka. Aku juga tahu kau sangat kecewa karena aku membuatmu berusaha sendiri demi menjaga perasaanku, sementara aku dengan seenaknya pergi keluar dengan mantan kekasihku tanpa berbicara apapun padamu. Sekarang aku sadar betapa buruknya aku saat itu, aku yang egois dan posesif pasti membuatmu sangat tidak nyaman, 'kan ?" Sungjong mengalihkan pandangannya kemana saja asal bukan kearah Myungsoo saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan mantan kekasihnya itu. Ia tetap bungkam , tak berniat menyela dan membiarkan Myungsoo melanjutkan apa yang ingin disampaikannya. Dadanya bertambah sesak dan pelupuk matanya terasa panas. Namun, ia mencoba menahan semua itu sebentar. Sebentar saja sampai ia selesai mendengar semua kalimat yang sudah lama ingin didengarnya.

"Tapi, apa kau tahu ? Saat itu yang kupikirkan hanya aku yang tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku cemburu saat kau dekat dengan Taemin karena aku tahu dia menyukaimu, dan takut ia akan merebutmu dariku. Mungkin aku salah jika setelah melakukan itu aku malah keluar dengan , saat itu yang aku tau, kau pasti mengerti bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu dan tidak mungkin mengkhianatimu lagi. Jadi, kupikir mungkin kau tidak akan marah padaku meskipun aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa padamu. Apa aku terlihat semakin egois ? Yah, terkadang cinta bisa membuatmu egois. " Ada jeda sejenak sebelum pemuda tampan itu kembali bicara , "Setelah aku memutuskan hubungan kita waktu itu, aku sudah belajar. Aku tidak bisa jika hanya membuatmu terus berusaha menjaga perasaanku, sementara aku hanya bisa cemburu padamu. Sekarang, aku mengerti bahwa aku hanya perlu percaya padamu, 'kan ?"

Dan airmata itu meluncur turun.

'Apa ini saatnya ? Apa akhirnya kau akan berhasil menepati janjimu ?'

∞BLACKLEMONS AREA∞

Sejak malam itu, Sungjong sudah mulai sedikit membuka diri untuk Myungsoo. Ia sudah mau berbicara dan tidak terkesan mendiamkan pemuda itu lagi. Hanya saja, hubungan mereka belum kembali seperti semula. Mereka masih sebatas 'mantan kekasih' dan belum kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih . Jadi, jangan heran jika Sungjong sudah sedikit banyak bersikap biasa pada Myungsoo.

Seperti saat ini,Sungjong tengah menatap bingung kearah Myungsoo yang berdiri di sampingnya. Hari ini adalah salah satu hari istirahat yang langka bagi INFINITE,tapi Myungsoo mengatakan ingin mengajaknya ke suatu tempat. Tapi kenapa malah ke Gereja ? Hari Minggu masih dua hari lagi jika pemuda itu ingin dia menemaninya untuk mengikuti Perayaan Misa. Sebenarnya apa tujuan pemuda itu membawanya kesini ?

"Myungsoo Hyung, kenapa kita ke Gereja ?" Tanya Sungjong dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Berikan tanganmu." Bukannya menjawab, Myungsoo malah mengadahkan tangannya, meminta Sungjong untuk mengulurkan tangan halus itu bimbang Sungjong mengulurkan tangannya, dan membiarkan tangan kanan Myungsoo yang tergenggam menapak diatas telapak yang mulus itu.

"Sungjong, Aku memang orang yang nakal, egois, dan posesif. Aku sering membuatmu menangis dan kecewa. Aku juga sering sekali membuatmu kesal. Tapi kau tau benar bahwa aku amat sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun. Aku tau aku sudah mengacaukan kesempatan yang sebelumnya telah kau berikan padaku. Untuk itu aku mohon padamu . Kumohon, berikanlah aku kesempatan yang , ijinkan aku untuk serakah dengan meminta lebih dari satu kesempatan, karena aku tahu pasti ada saat dimana aku mengecewakanmu untuk kesekian kalinya . Walau begitu, aku berjanji. Aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi kali ini." Kata Myungsoo tiba-tiba, sukses membuat Sungjong menatapnya kaget. Tak cukup sampai disitu, Myungsoo kembali mengejutkan Sungjong dengan sebuah kalung berbandul Salib yang ia taruh diatas telapak tangan kiri pemuda manis itu.

"Lee Sungjong, di depan Gereja ini, aku memintamu untuk kembali padaku. Pakailah kalung itu dan kita perbaiki semuanya." Tuturnya mantap.

Sungjong kehilangan kata-kata. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ini terlalu mendadak, sangat mendadak. Apa kali ini ia bisa mempercayai Myungsoo ? Apa kali ini ia tidak akan dikecewakan lagi ? Sungjong tidak tahu. Namun, entah mengapa hatinya mendorongnya untuk memakai kalung itu. Menyatukan kedua pengait dimasing-masing ujung talinya , seperti menautkan kembali hatinya dengan pemuda tampan itu. Apakah itu yang harus ia lakukan ?

Pemuda manis itu menatap kearah kedua bola mata Myungsoo, mencari sebuah kepastian disana, dan ia mendapatkannya. Dimata itu, dan senyuman lembut yang sama seperti malam itu, ia kembali menemukan jawabannya. Maka, dengan senyuman manis dan penuh keyakinan, Sungjong memasang kalung Salib itu di lehernya. Menautkan kedua kaitannya. Menautkan lagi hatinya dengan Myungsoo. "Aku kembali padamu, Kak." Ujarnya dengan pasti. Sekali lagi matanya memanas dan terasa basah.

Myungsoo tersenyum senang, diambilnya kembali tangan kiri Sungjong dan memasangkan sebuah cincin di jari yang dulu sempat terlepas dari jari-jari mungil itu. Kemudian, ia merengkuh tubuh Sungjong kedalam pelukan eratnya. "Terimakasih karena kau masih mau menerimaku." Katanya.

Sungjong membalas pelukan itu dengan tak kalah eratnya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Myungsoo saat airmata harunya mulai tumpah. "Jangan kecewakan aku lagi,Kak."

"Pasti. Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakanmu lagi." Myungsoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat ketika mengatakan hal itu. "Aku mencintaimu, Sungjong."

"Aku juga."

Inilah waktunya kembali.

Setelah menyadari semuanya, mereka bersatu.

Sebab,

Pada akhirnya, kita akan mengerti. Ada saat dimana cinta membuatmu bertingkah diluar logika, namun adapula saat dimana cinta itu yang mengembalikan logikamu. Kau hanya perlu waktu dan usaha. Waktu untuk memikirkan apa kesalahanmu , dan usaha untuk menyadari serta memperbaikinya. Tidak perlu banyak hal untuk menjaga perasaan itu, karena rasa percaya akan menyimpan dan mengembalikannya padamu. Cinta, sebesar apapun itu, tidak akan pernah bisa disebut sebagai sebuah obsesi.

∞ The End ∞

Annyeong haseyo, readersdeul ^^ Bangapseumnida~~ Aku rookie di FFn dan ini sebagai ff debutku disini. Sebelumnya cerita ini pernah aku publish di facebook.  
>Bagaimana pendapat kalian ? Apakah ada yang merusak mata ? Maaf , kalo ga begitu bagus ^^ Mohon reviewnya chingu~~~ <p>


End file.
